


Vengeful  Assassin

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Justice, Peace, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Vengeful  Assassin

Clint always fights for justice.  
As a child,   
He had suffered from injustice.   
Beaten and broken.  
Clint believes in justice.   
And while he doesn't,   
See himself as a hero,   
He does everything to make sure it is served.   
As an Avenger,   
He strives for peace.   
To save people.   
To protect their happiness.   
Peace on earth,   
Where everyone lives safe lives.  
Clint can be quite vengeful,   
If people close to,   
Him are hurt.  
He turns ruthless.   
That's his way of showing he cares.  
And he cares a lot about the Avengers.  
He killed his own brother,   
When he threatened Natasha.   
Clint takes his duty very seriously,   
And its his duty,  
To save and protect people he cares about.


End file.
